The Thirteen Colonies of America
by ClumsyTeaLeaf
Summary: Colonial America has Britain take him to meet his brothers and sisters. And there relationship from then to now. Rating WILL go up also will include wars  Reason to rating going up . Featuring Kid America and him growning up with his colonies.
1. Intro and The Colony of Virginia

_**A/N: My take on the thirteen colonies in the Americas. Mainly consist of America meeting them and there relationships so forth. **_

_**Warning: There really isn't any.**_

_**Rating: K+**_

_**Chapter Summery: England decides to show his little brother America the thirteen colonies that have agreed to be part of the British Empire in the new world. The journey begins with the all arrogant hyper Virginia.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN APH, WSH, OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM THERE! I HOWEVER OWN THE OC'S (THE STATES) MENTIONED. (NOT LITTERALY BUT YOU GET THE POINT.) **_

_**The Thirteen Colonies of America:**_

_**Intro/Colony Virginia:**_

* * *

><p>"<em>America! Today's the day you get to meet your brother's and sister's!" England called for his little brother. He knew he was excited to meet them, 'Now, where has he run off too? He must be playing a game again.' <em>England thought to himself. Out of no where America came up behind England and screamed as loud as he could, causing England to jolt forward out of surprise.

"Ha-ha! Did I scare you?" The child said smiling at England.

England's face went red. "Um, you did not!" The man said in denial that the child actually did scare him. America smile grew wider knowing that he did scare him. "Alright, so which one are we visiting first?"

"Virginia, Now America I may have to worn you that he's little bit rowdy. And won't sit still unless you tie a 400 Ib. weight to his legs." England said warning the child who didn't look like he minded. "I don't mind he is my brother after all." America said with a smile.

England gave a sigh and they were off to Virginia's house. (Through horse since there wasn't any cars.) They arrived about an hour later. They ended up at a medium sized colonial house, something like one of the rich people would live in at that time, the sides were made of brick and the roof was wood. A normal door and 4 windows.

A young man was walking down the street. "Hey Finland, what are you doing here?" England went up and greeted the man with America right behind him.

"Oh, Moi England. I was just about to see how Virginia's holding up. Since you did leave him here to fend for himself." Finland said which must have struck a nerve since England made a _GAK_ sound and the words Finland had said looked like they went straight through his chest.

"Well. Why aren't you taking care of Delaware?" England said back.

"Easy, You took him from Sweden who took him from me." Finland said un amused. Which struck another nerve.

"Well, Anyway I'm here now! I plan on visiting all of them! They won't die just like that." England said. Averting his eyes from Finland's.

"Alright Arthur, He should be home." Finland said pointing to the door which automatically went flying toward them England was jumpy about it and yelled. "HEY WHAT DO YOU TH-" Only to be cut off by America. "Awesome! You must be my little brother Virginia, say you have a girly name for a boy." America said all in one breath. He was really amazed at his brothers strength.

"Excuse me?" The other boy asked with a bit of an accent but not much of one.

"You're Virginia right?" The smaller boy asked and gave him a bear hug not letting go.

"Yes, but how do you know who I am? And why are you hugging me? WHO ARE YOU SOME TYPE OF STALKER?" Virginia yelled confused. Virginia was about a inch or two taller than America, with beige hair and blue eyes he had a ahoge and mainly hair like England's with a side part on the opposite side as America.

"Hi Christopher, How are you?" England said only to earn a smile from the young boy then a mischievous smile. "Oh my." England began to say as he knew what came after.

"ENGLAND~!" The boy said and took off toward him and tackled the British man.

"It's good to see you Chris. Now get off of me!" England said. "Besides you have to meet your older brother America." England said pointing toward the boy he broke away from. Virginia looked at him and back to England. "That's my older brother?" He asked. England nodded.

Virginia smiled and ran toward America but stopped before he hugged him.

"If you're my older brother shouldn't you be taller?" He asked. America looked taken aback.

"Now since I got that out I'm older since I'm taller." Virginia said.

"No way! I'm older!" America protested. "Then lets have a growing contest, if your taller than me then I'll consider you as my big brother." Virgina smiled. Obviously teasing the young nation.

"Your on Virginia!" America said laughing. Virginia smiled and said. "Alright Bro."

"Well at least they seem to get along." England said.

"I think Alfred will eventually be taller, he is the nation after all." Finland said and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of Chapter 1 of The Thirteen Colonies of America, I'll try and make it better! Please review and if you want suggest the next colony America and England visits. **


	2. The Colony of New York

**A/N: Next is New York! Which FishFlakes suggested. I'm trying to keep it on The colony New York but oh well. I noticed America was much more quieter as a kid.**

**Warning: None.**

**Rating: Still K+**

**Chapter Summary: Since it was only a short visit England and America say goodbye to Virginia and promising that they'll visit often, well America was going to keep that promise. They were off to New York.**

**Disclaimer is on the first chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Thirteen Colonies of America:<strong>

**The Colony of New York:**

"England, Can you tell me how New York is?"

"Well, New York is not just a city, there is a country side and a city side. He gets irritated if you mix those two up. Since he likes being around people he lives in the city side which is more expensive then the country."

"So he's rich?" America asked.

"At the moment, He never thinks he'll ever become poor, I do think one day will come when he will be asking for money all while in a fetal position, it's just a hunch. He's only rich because of the ports he's able to trade more than Pennsylvania who is closer inland. He has black hair and brown eyes, He's also smart in business and can be rude with out realizing it. He has a bit of a temper be sure not to say anything completely unnecessary." England went on.

"Are we there yet?" America asked ignoring the last thing he said and was eager to meet is other little brother.

"Almost, his house is close to the ports." England said and America saw the country side turn into roads carriages and people everywhere Almost all in rich people's clothing. Tall buildings and factories. (I'm not sure about this one being in colonial America so I may be exaggerating so think of it as a factory used in the Early 1700's that isn't high-tech.)

"Um about Pennsylvania, didn't we skip him?" America said assuming Pennsylvania was a boy.

"We'll go back to her sooner or later. I don't remember her being home so we have to skip her for now."

"Okay."

"And there is New York." England said pointing to a boy with black hair with a curl and amber eyes.

"Cool!" America said running toward his new brother.

"Who are you?" New York asked with a accent America never heard before.

"You have a funny accent." America said straight forward.

"_**You**_ have a accent _**I**_ do _**not**_. Now are you here to buy or sell?" New York said being as rude as he could hoping the young nation would go away. But instead he got a hug from the young nation.

"Anthony, this is America he's your older brother." England deiced to say before New York would do something he regretted.

"My brother?" He asked and looked at the person hugging him and let go.

"You can call me Alfred, if I can call you Anthony!" America said smiling.

New York looked at him with a confused look. "Sure Alfred." Anthony said with a sigh.

Anthony, America and England went to New York's house which wasn't small it was huge it looked so expensive.

"Anthony, Since I'm paying for your expenses how much do you use yearly?"

"100,000." Anthony answered like nothing was wrong.

"Why so much?" England asked outraged at the boy.

"If your going to pay for my expenses then I will make the most of it."

"Well do you at least have tea?"

"No, But I have coffee!" New York smiled seeing that it caused England distress. Anthony didn't really like England, he always thought of him as a over controlling country and would eventually cause trouble for him.

"What's coffee?" America asked.

"You never had coffee before?" New York said shocked. "Then you haven't lived! Coffee is amazing and keeps you up much longer than tea which lacks the rush you get from the coffee."

"America, Don't listen to this caffeine addict. He'll hurt your health." England said.

"Health, Smealth. It's far better than your cooking." America laughed at that. As New York went on talking about coffee, England was happy those two were getting along fine.

America and New York laughing together as if family. It made England happy that he could get along with his own brother instead of them having problems with each other which would make things more difficult in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: New York is done! Yes I made his a coffee addict mainly because that is the main stereotype I hear about New Yorkers. I'm not even sure people dirked coffee back then. Oh well. Please Review on who's next. **


End file.
